1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a kit for assembling an apparatus intended to be operated by a human user for the purpose of facilitating the conditioning or rehabilitation of nerve and muscle stimulation of a limb or muscle of the user by repetitive or continuous activity of the user, wherein the weight a body part of the user or an energy storage device can be utilized.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,928,675 discloses a therapeutic apparatus. The therapeutic apparatus includes a pivotally supported platform, means for imparting a seesaw motion to the platform while the latter supports a recumbent patient thereon, and a pair of longitudinal rails in spaced relation with the platform and connected thereto. The principal object of the therapeutic apparatus is the provision, in connection with an angularly shiftable platform which supports a patient in a recumbent position, of adjustable stop members at the ends of the platform for preventing sliding of a patient's body in a longitudinal relation with the platform while the latter makes teeter or seesaw motions.